castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
Kairi
Kairi is one of the main protagonists and an important character in the Disney Video game, Kingdom Hearts. Kairi is one of the main characters in the Kingdom Hearts series, serving as a deuteragonist. She was born in Radiant Garden and currently lives on Destiny Island along with her two best friends, Sora and Riku. Kairi is also a Princess Of Heart, one of seven maidens whose heart holds no darkness but only pure light, and is needed to open the Final Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts. She is voiced by Hayden Panettiere in the English version of Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, and by Alyson Stoner in the English version of Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. and Risa Uchida in the Japanese version 10 years before arriving on Destiny Island, Kairi was a ordanary 4 year old little girl who lived with her elderly grandmother in Radiant Garden. As little Kairi played out one day, some Heartless tried to attack her just as newest Keyblade master, Aqua arrives. Kairi runs over to Aqua for cover, but accidently touches her keyblade and after Aqua battles the heartless, she talks with Kairi, along with Mickey Mouse, who is training under the great Master Yen Sid. Mickey tells Aqua that Kairi is a special girl who has no evil or darkness inside her heart and she is one of the seven princesses of light, thats why the heartless attacked her. But as Kairi's grandmother appears, Aqua places a magical spell on Kairi's necklace to protect her. 10 years later, Kairi now aged 14, lives on Destiny Islands, along with her two now best friends Sora and Riku. After their home was swept into darkness, She is kidnapped and becomes an heartless by several of the Disney Villians, as well as Riku (he only does this to return her heart) After a while, Sora manages to find Riku (possessed by Ansem) along with an unconsious Kairi. Sora then saves Kairi's heart and he becomes an heartless, as Kairi, Donald and Goofy run away. She is again reunited with Sora and promises to always be with him. She remains at the now returned Destiny Islands. Kairi is seen again in flashbacks in Sora's memories during COM. She has a nobody called Namine. A year later, Kairi still remains waiting at Destiny Islands but gets kidnapped by Axel, then later by Axel's former best friend, Saix. After being saved by Namine and Riku, She gains a keyblade from Riku called "Destiny's Embrace". She, Riku and Sora are finally renunited. In the secret ending of DDD, Kairi is brought to Yen Sid by Riku to learn how to become a keyblade weilder (inherited by Aqua). Kairi is set to appear in Kingdom Hearts III. This time training to use the Keyblade by Master Yen Sid, along with Lea. Kairi will also appear in the Youtube series "The Gathering" where she visits The Goodies' house in Oddville, she is looking for Sora. It is unknown if Kairi will be wearing her KH2 or KH3 outfit. See Kairi's Gallery: Category:Castaras Category:Kingdom hearts characters Category:Good side Category:Guest characters Category:Females